


Late Nights Are Better With You

by agentyorksass (allonsyassbutt)



Series: RvB Ficlets [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/agentyorksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot from a prompt on Tumblr for Caboose/Donut fluffy cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights Are Better With You

_Knock knock._  
The rapping on the door was light against the wood and Donut rolled over in his small cot to look at the time on the clock by his bed. 3:43 a.m. was illuminated in red, burning bright into his eyes.

 _Knock knock knock._  
This time Donut threw his legs out of his bed and rubbed his eyes, slowly making his way to the door.

 _Kno—_  
Donut opened the door mid-knock this time to see a sleepy Caboose outside his door.

 _"Did you have another nightmare, Caboose?"_  
A nod answered his question and he opened the door to let the much taller man inside.

Caboose immediately went to Donut’s bed, dragging a smaller blanket along with him. He slid over to the far side, almost up against the wall and Donut gave a small laugh at the fact that Caboose’s feet hung a good foot off the end of the bed.

Before Donut joined him he took Caboose’s blanket and covered the other’s feet with it then crawled in next to him.  
Caboose flung his long arms around Donut and shoved his face into the other man’s chest.

 _"You wanna talk about it?"_  
A head shake of no in response.

 _"You sure you don’t?"_  
Caboose moved his head a bit to tilt it up and meet Donut’s eyes in the darkness.

 _"You were gone again. And I was sad. I did not like it. I don’t want you to go again…"_  
Donut pulled Caboose closer to him, running his fingers through Caboose’s hair.

 _"I promise I’m not going anywhere Caboose. You believe me?"_  
Another nod as Donut pressed a kiss to Caboose’s forehead.

_"I’ll be right here with you, always."  
_ Now Caboose’s nod was slower and his breathing had slowed and quietened. Donut continued stroking his hair for a few more minutes until soft snores started coming from next to him.

Donut knew that Caboose had been through a lot during their time in this so-called war they’d been fighting. He’d been close to and lost a lot of people, and Donut intended to see to it that he didn’t have to go through that anymore, at least as long as he had a say in it.

Lost in thought, Donut slowly sunk into his own sleep, tangled up with Caboose in that all too small cot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first RvB fic. So if it sucks, I apologize. I've never written Donut before in my life.


End file.
